


Trinity Falls

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dream Sex, Fluff, M/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22062994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Dean Winchester is a mechanic in a small town. Everyone knows everyone kinda deal. So, when a blue-eyed man walks into his life, he expects it to be just another customer passing through with car troubles. He is pleased when he finds out just how wrong he is.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 76





	1. Chapter 1

There used to be a time when summer meant something. It was the time that you spent with your friends, forgetting all about the year of school you just had to endure. Even during college, it felt like the time of celebration. You may have a job during that time, but you were not in school and you spend most of your time partying and having a good time, trying to forget about the hellish semester you had to suffer through in order to make it to that point. Summers were the time of freedom. But once you become an adult, all that freedom is stripped away. What once were endless days off turned into the occasional day off here and there. Two days in a row if you were lucky enough to have that kind of job.

Dean complained a lot, but he was generally happy with his life. He was in the process of buying Singer Auto from his Uncle who wanted nothing more than to retire. He lived in the apartment above the shop, so he didn’t have to pay rent. His brother had recently graduated from Law School and had finally moved home. Sam had even gotten a job at one of the better law firms in town, not that there were many. Two, there were two. 

Trinity Falls was a small town. How they had two law firms was beyond Dean’s comprehension. Sam said that just because the offices were located here didn’t mean that their clientele was limited to the town alone. Being located an hour outside of a major city meant that there were always people looking for lawyers. Something about a small-town lawyer comforted people. Maybe they felt like they were not going to be ripped off by someone who was just trying to make a buck. Sam was better than that, but he had to admit, the money his brother was making blew his mind sometimes.

Dean had thought about locating to a bigger town. Being a mechanic in a small town meant that business tended to be on the slow side. You had your regulars and your occasional break down on the freeway that required assistance. But Singer Auto had the benefit of not just being an auto repair shop, they were also a diner, and the only one left in town. Mabel’s, the competing diner had closed last year when Mabel passed away and her daughter didn’t want to keep it open. She sold the diner and the land it stood on and then returned to wherever the hell it was she was currently living. 

Dean hated her for that but at the same time, he envied her. From the moment Dean was old enough to talk and make decisions for himself, people have been telling him the same thing. ‘Dean Winchester. You are never getting out of this town.’ And he hadn’t. He went on vacations when he was a kid and thought the outside world seemed amazing, he wanted to explore it more. Then two years ago he took a vacation out to California to visit his brother. He could not get home soon enough. 

"Winchester.” 

Dean poked his head around the hood of the car he was working on. Mrs. James 1999 Toyota. It was a piece of shit and she was in desperate need of a new one. But if Dean could keep it running, Mr. James saw no reason in wasting all that money on a new car. Occasionally he thought about slightly damaging something in the car and telling Mr. James that it was beyond his repair this time. Mrs. James would be grateful, in fact, if she knew he had been thinking about it, she would try to convince him of it more. But if there was one thing and one thing alone that Dean prided himself on, it was that he was an honest man. Too honest sometimes.

Maybe that was why he could not hold down a relationship with anyone. He had dated here and there but with his mouth, it was hard to get someone to stick around. Not to mention that the options in his town were few and far between. He had known most of them since he was just a kid and that meant that they knew him as well. He has cleaned up his act over the years, but Dean was by far no one’s favorite person in the world. The only one truly interested in him was Lisa, the girl who moved here five years ago to take care of her aunt. She didn’t know any better and even though Dean was sure he could at least get a good lay out of her, he didn’t want to ruin himself in the eyes of the one person who didn’t see him like everyone else.

“What?” Dean pulled himself out of his thoughts and reached his head around further until he could see Benny. Benny was the one that ran the kitchen in the diner. Thank God too. If it was not for Benny’s cooking skills, the diner would have never made it. People even come from out of town just to eat Benny’s food. He could probably go anywhere in the world and open his own place, but he said he liked it here. The quiet life was the only life in Benny’s mind.

“There is someone out there who requires your assistance.” 

“I’ll be right there,” Dean yelled to Benny before turning back to the piece of junk in front of him.

Dean finished up what he was working on and then made his way into the break room to get cleaned up. He hated making customers wait but he also liked to be slightly clean when interacting with the public. Dirty and greasy was expected of a mechanic but still, he liked to look like he was not just some dirty man who worked on cars. Even if that was all he really was.

Once he got himself cleaned up, Dean made his way into the diner. He assumed that is where this person was located since it was Benny who called for him and not Jody, Bobby’s wife and the one who worked the front desk on Tuesdays. Jody was the Sheriff of this town but when she had her one day off, she helped in the shop. Dean had offered to hire someone else, but he knew that she enjoyed the work. If there was one person in this world who didn’t know how to take a day off and kick up her feet, it was Jody Mills. 

“What we got?” Dean asked as soon as he spotted Benny.

“Gentleman standing over by the door,” Benny pointed. “Said something about his car not sounding right.” 

Dean looked across the diner at the man standing by the front entrance. He looked completely out of place in the diner. He was wearing a suit, though it was majorly covered by the shadiest looking trench coat Dean had ever seen. His shoes were shiny enough to catch Dean’s eye from across the room and he was almost certain that the watch around his wrist cost more than Dean could even imagine making in a month. The only thing out of place about this man was his hair. It looked like he had been running his hands through it all day.

“Mercedes?” Dean asked quietly, leaning into Benny. They always took bets on what kinds of cars people drove. 

“Nah, brotha,” Benny looked the guy over once more. “BMW.” 

“Cha-ching,” Dean laughed. 

Dean finally made his way over to the man who looked to be growing more impatient by the minute. Dean hated to keep him waiting but at the same time, the way he shuffled back and forth on his feet and continued to scan the diner was kind of … cute. It didn’t help that the man had the bluest freaking eyes Dean had ever seen in his entire life. Watching them grow darker with frustration sent a thrill down his spine and he didn’t want that feeling to go away any time soon.

“How can I help you?” Dean asked as he stepped in front of the man. “Dean Winchester. Mechanic.” 

“Why would a mechanic work out of a diner?” The man asked, not even looking at Dean but making another pass at the establishment.

“They are connected,” Dean informed the man. “If you would have walked around, you would have found the shop. But you entered the diner and asked for a mechanic, so, in the diner, I appeared.” 

“Are you always this rude?” The man looked Dean dead in the eyes, almost causing him to stumble back but he caught himself just in time. 

“No,” Dean shook his head as he answered. “I am generally a real freaking delight.”

“I find that hard to believe.” Was this guy for real? “But unfortunately, as the matter stands, I am in need of assistance.” 

“What if I don’t want to assist?” Dean asked, causing the color in the man’s eyes to almost completely disappear as his pupils expanded. 

“I fear we have gotten off on the wrong foot.” The man quickly changed his tone. “Hi. My name is Castiel Novak. I was driving through this … uh … lovely town of yours and my car seems to have broken. Is there any way you or someone might be able to have a look at it?” 

“Fine,” Dean pulled back the sarcasm. “I will take a look at your car. Mercedes?” 

Dean needed a win. Benny had been right the last two times and it was not looking good for him. 

“What?” Castiel asked, cocking his head to the side. 

“Your car,” Dean answered. “Is it a Mercedes?” 

“Of course not.” Castiel shook his head. He looked more confused than ever. “It’s a '78 Lincoln Continental Mark V.” 

“Seriously?” Dean was sure there was a look of shock on his face just for the simple fact that the man smiled. 

“Yes,” Castiel confirmed. “Can you fix it?” 

“I can fix anything,” Dean assured him. “Lead the way.” 

Castiel opened the door to the diner and stepped outside, Dean close behind him.

“A Lincoln Continental Mark V,” Dean whispered to himself. Who was this guy?


	2. Chapter 2

Once outside, Dean instructed Castiel to drive his car around to the other side of the building where the shop was located. That was, of course, after he made sure that it would start. That eliminated quite a few possibilities as to what could be causing the problem. As it was being driven around, Dean listened carefully, trying to see if it was a familiar sound or one that he would need to look further into. He had a knack for listening to a car when it was trying to tell him something and getting it right. That was probably why he chose to do this in the first place. His uncle even when as far as to call him ‘the car whisperer.’ He would never tell anyone that in passing but it was a nickname that he treasured. 

Dean walked around the building but entered through the side door. He needed to open the door into the empty bay so that they could pull the car in and he could have a look. Castiel stopped the car right in front of the door and was gracious enough to let Dean take over. 

“You can go ahead and wait in the office,” Dean informed Castiel, pointing to the door. “Jody will take care of you and I will be with you as soon as I can. If it will take me more than a few minutes to find a cause, I will come to talk to you about your options."

“Thank you,” Castiel smiled. “I really do appreciate this, especially with such short notice.”

“Not a problem,” Dean assured him. Anything was better than working on Mrs. James’ car.

Dean pulled the car into the bay and quickly got started with his assessment. He couldn’t tell just by the sound alone what the problem was, so he was going to have to do a little more digging. This was his favorite part. Fixing a car was great but finding out what was wrong with her, that is where he really thrived. He loved looking at everything he could see and assess what needed to be done to make her in better condition than when she arrived. There were times when Dean fixed small things for free because he was proud of himself for finding them. Usually, this was when it wasn’t a problem for the car and he knew that given the choice, most people would not choose to fix it right away. People always went for the quick solution of right now. They dealt with things as they came instead of fixing them before they became an issue. He couldn’t complain about that either though, that was what kept him in business.

Looking up at the clock, Dean stopped what he was doing and made his way to the office. He was not fully to a conclusion, but he knew that Castiel was waiting and wanted to check in with him. He didn’t want the man to have to sit there for hours when he could possibly do something else with his time. He could go eat in the diner, or well, he could go eat in the diner. There really was not a lot to do in this town.

“Castiel,” Dean spoke as he entered the office. He noticed the man was looking through a magazine and didn’t want to startle him by appearing at his side quietly. He had gotten yelled at many times for that in the beginning. People were too jumpy these days.

“Yes?” He asked, looking up from the magazine with those blue eyes Dean was still kind of thinking about.

“I am still looking over the car,” Dean informed him. “I am hoping it won’t take long to come to a conclusion, but I didn’t want you to have to wait if you didn’t want to. If you wanted to go grab a bite to eat in the diner, I can come to find you there.”

“I would like that actually,” Castiel agreed. “I can’t recall the last time I have eaten.”

“Well, you are in luck.” Dean made his way around the desk to where Jody was sitting, filling out paperwork. He reached across her and grabbed a coupon. “Benny makes the best food you will probably ever come across and I happen to have a free dessert coupon.”

“Do they have pie?”

“I am saddened that you have to ask that question,” Dean scoffed. “What kind of reputable diner doesn’t have pie?” 

"I have been all over the country," Castiel enlightened Dean into a little about his life. "You would be surprised how many places don't serve pie."

"I hope I never encounter one of those places." Dean smiled at the man as he handed over the coupon. "I'll come to find you."

"Thank you."

Dean watched Castiel walk away before brushing off the look he was getting from Jody and making his way back into the shop. It took him a little while longer and a few more tests before finding the problem. The car had a cracked flex plate. Not what Dean was hoping for. This was usually caused by the starter going bad or wrong parts being used at some point. If not fixed, it could cause major problems and soon the whole transmission would need to be replaced. Luckily, it didn't appear to be at that point. 

Now was the real problem. Dean would need to order the part, wait for the part to arrive and then get it taken care of. This would put Castiel in town for at least two or three days. The man was dressed like he was on a business trip. Staying in Trinity Falls was probably not on his to-do list.

More than likely, he would opt to have it fixed somewhere else, probably wherever it was that he was heading. Dean would offer to write up a report on what he found and then someone else would get to dig their hands into the blue-eyed Angel's care. This disappointed him more than he had suspected.

But that was how it worked. Dean accepted that the bigger stuff sometimes got pushed forward to the bigger cities. People didn't want to spend any more time than they needed around here. If they had the option, a large chunk would be satisfied if they didn't even have to drive through the 'backwoods' town Dean calls home.

"Castiel," Dean once again tried not to startle the man who was now looking out the diner's front window. He had two empty plates in front of him. One held the cherry pie. Dean knew an empty cherry pie plate when he saw one. 

"Did you figure out the problem?"

"I did." Dean nodded before motioning to the booth seat across from Castiel. Castiel nodded his approval and Dean sat down. "You have a cracked flex plate."

"That sounds like exercise equipment," Castiel stated. It didn't sound like a question.

"It really does." Dean laughed. He had never actually thought about it before but hearing Castiel say it was funny. "In non-car person terms. The flexplate is the place where energy from your engine is stored until your transmission uses it and sends it where it needs to go in the car."

"That sounds like a very important job." Castiel seemed to think about the information given to him. "It also sounds very expensive."

"It is not as bad price-wise as it sounds," Dean assured him. "A couple of hundred bucks."

"So, why do you look so glum about it?"

"Well," Dean was not going to bed to fix this car. "I don't have the part, at least, not for your car. I would need to order it and orders usually take a day or two to arrive. It's not the money in this case but the time. But don't worry. If you are in a hurry, your car will make it wherever you are going if you would like to fix it there."

"I would prefer it if you fixed my car," Castiel told Dean. "I do not mind staying for a few days. I have nowhere to be. Plus, you already know the problem. I do not wish to pay someone else to diagnose an already discovered issue."

"I'll get it done as quickly as I can." Dean couldn't hold back his smile as he made the promise to Castiel.

"So," Castiel looked out the window again and then back to Dean. "You guys have a motel or something, right?"

"Or something." 


	3. Chapter 3

"What are you doing here?" Castiel asked not long after he pulled open the motel room door. "Is there something else wrong with the car?"

"No," Dean answered. "At least, not that I have discovered at this time."

"Then what can I do for you, Mr. Winchester?" 

"Please, it's just Dean." Dean laughed. "Mr. Winchester was my father. If the last name wasn't as cool as it is, I would have changed it years ago to avoid being called that."

"I am sorry the thought of your father is not a good one." Castiel gave Dean a warm smile and opened the door further. He didn't tell Dean to come in but his actions implied it. So, after a deep breath, Dean stepped inside. "Though I will admit, the last name is cool."

"Did you just use air quotes?"

"Yes," Castiel laughed at his answer. "I believe I did. I apologize. My people skills are, uh, rusty."

“That is okay.” 

“I don’t mean to sound rude, though it is a style of communication we seem to be accustomed to with each other,” Castiel laughed as the words left his mouth. “But I am rather curious as to why you are here.” 

“I, uh,” Dean stumbled over his words. “I don’t actually know.” 

“You came to my motel room for no reason at all?” 

“Well, I, uh,” Dean once again struggled. What the hell was wrong with him?

“That clears it up much better.” 

“I went home,” Dean finally found some words. What was the worst that could happen? Well, he could get yelled at, punched in the face, humiliated and possibly lose a customer. No big deal right? “I was thinking about your car and that led to me thinking about you.”

“Me?” Castiel interrupt, a confused tone in his voice. “Why would you think about me?”

“I mean.” Dean turned to face Castiel, not realizing he had turned away from him, to begin with. “Have you seen yourself?”

“I don’t,” Castiel began but then stopped himself immediately, his eyes quickly jumping up to Dean’s. “Do you find me attractive, Dean?” 

“I should really go.” Dean turned around and bolted toward the door. He had no idea how he had gotten here in the first place and he needed to get out of here as soon as he could. 

“Dean,” Castiel called after him, stopping him before he could pull the door open. “I think you are very attractive as well.”

“Well, Duh.” Dean jokes. Making jokes during times of nervousness was a character defect.

“And full of yourself it appears.” 

“Yeah,” Dean’s humor dropped and he became serious once again. “I didn’t mean for that to come out.”

“No. I liked it.” 

“Really?” Dean asked as he turned back around.

“I think someone who is confident in themselves and does what they want is sexy,” Castiel confirmed. 

“Well buckle up,” Dean laughed. “Because I am all kinds of confident in myself.”

“Don’t overdo it,” Castiel deadpanned. There was a moment of silence that followed but it quickly turned into laughs.

“Now you are laughing at me?” 

“You should have seen the look on your face when I got quiet.” Castiel continued to laugh.

“You are kind of a jerk,” Dean informed him.

“Yeah,” Castiel agreed. “But an attractive jerk.”

“Now who is full of themselves?”

“There is something else I would rather be full of,” Castiel responded. His voice dropped even deeper than it normally was and he took a few steps closer to Dean. “And since I am guessing that is why you came by, I might just get my wish.”

“You want to, uh, have,” Dean stumbled over his words. He had not been expecting this, but then again, he wasn’t sure what he was expecting by showing up. 

“You going to take your clothes off?” Castiel asked, now standing directly in front of Dean. “Or are you going to make me do it for you?” 

“Uh,” Dean couldn’t get control of his thoughts or his speech. Was this really happening? Shit like this didn’t just happen, at least, not to him. 

“I’ll take that as you need a little help,” Castiel smiled. “But can you at least nod for me and let me know it’s okay? Consent is everything.”

Dean nodded his head quickly. He couldn’t think of a time in which he had wanted anything more. How had this stranger pulled him in? Normally, he could control himself, but there was something about him. It was the eyes. It had to be the eyes. The way the blue pierced through his soul as he slowly unfastened Dean’s jeans and began to pull them down his legs. 

Castiel pulled Dean’s jeans down to his ankles and then looked up at Dean, instructing him with his eyes to lift his feet so that he could take them off. Dean did as he was instructed. Castiel then moved his hands back up Dean’s legs, letting his fingers ghost over the skin of his legs. 

He could feel every hair on his body rise at the sensation.

“Wow,” Dean breathed out.

“I haven’t even gotten to the good stuff,” Castiel laughed. 

“Bring it on.”

At his words, Castiel grabbed Dean and turned him until his back was to the bed. He then guided him back until the back of his knees made contact. Castiel reached up and quickly pulled Dean’s boxers down to his ankles before pushing Dean back onto the bed. 

Dean sat on the edge of the bed, looking down at Castiel who positioned himself between his legs. This couldn’t be happening. How was this even happening. But before he could say anything, Castiel pushed at his chest, forcing him to lie down on his back. 

“You sure you can handle me?”

“Nope,” Dean admitted. He was fairly certain at this point that whatever Castiel did to him was going to blow his mind. “But that isn’t going to stop me.”

The laugh that came out of Castiel sent chills through his body. It was the sexiest sound he’d ever heard and something more. It didn’t just excite his body, but his mind as well. He knew in that moment that he would do whatever possible to make that laugh occur often if he got to see Castiel much after this evening. It could be a one-time thing before Castiel’s car is fixed and he is on his way. Either way, he was going to enjoy it while he had it.

“Oh fuck,” Dean growled when he felt Castiel’s hand wrap around his half hardened penis. 

“That part will come later,” Castiel chuckled.

Slowly, Castiel began to run his hand up and down the length of Dean’s penis, using the little amount of precum to help glide over the surface. Once Dean began to notice that it was drying out, Castiel wrapped his lips around the tip and sucked. Instantly, Dean saw stars. 

Castiel was a pro. He started softly, allowing Dean’s penis to become fully erect in his mouth before he began to take more and more into his mouth until Dean could feel it touching the back of his throat. 

_ Don’t be a little bitch.  _ Dean thought these words to himself. He was a grown-ass man who had been with many people. He was not going to get off quickly, even though he could feel himself losing control. He didn’t want Castiel to think he couldn’t handle this. He had to hold on for as long as he could.

Castiel continued pulling his mouth up to the tip and then taking all of Dean back into his mouth. Dean gripped the sheets on the bed, holding on for his sanity. That was when Castiel ran his fingers up the inside of Dean’s legs until he reached his balls. He ran his fingers lightly over them and he took Dean’s penis fully into his mouth again. At that moment, Castiel wrapped his hand around Dean’s balls and squeezed them gently between his fingers. 

“Shit.” That was all that Dean could get out before he came in Castiel’s mouth. 

“Shit,” Dean sighed again, the world around him spinning. But something was wrong. Just a moment ago, the room around him was well lit and he was looking up at a horrible popcorn ceiling. His body had been warm and vibrating. But now it was dark and silent and he was cold and sweating. 

“Castiel?” Dean asked into the darkness before sitting up.

Dean looked around his bedroom, the realization quickly falling over him. He had never gone to see Castiel. It had all been a messed up trick played on him by his mind. A moment ago, he had felt completely happy. Now he felt sick to his stomach and needed to put on a clean pair of boxers. How was he ever going to look at the man when he saw him again?


	4. Chapter 4

The following day Dean waited for parts to arrive. Once they did, he grumbled that the part he needed was not in the delivery. He wasn’t ready to see Castiel, more so now that he had to inform him that it was going to be at least another day before anything could be done. Maybe if he had gotten the part and could fix the car, facing him would be easier. He could tell him the car was done, give him the amount, be paid and then move on with his day. Knowing that those blue eyes were going to be sticking around a little longer and eating dinner in the same diner he ate at every evening, it was driving him crazy. 

“Winchester,” Bobby, his boss and uncle called from the front office. “You have a customer here to check up on his vehicle.”

“Shit,” Dean muttered under his breath. He only had three cars currently and knew for a fact that two of them would not just randomly show up to check on the progress. He thought about telling Bobby to take care of it but it was his job and he needed to man up. 

Dean finished what he was currently working on and closed the hood of the car. He then made his way into the break room to get cleaned up. He washed longer than normal and worked to clean under his nails. It was stupid, but if he was going to be near Castiel, he was going to look as clean and put together as possible. 

“Sorry it took me so long,” Dean spoke as he walked through the door into the office. “I wasn’t at a good stopping point. What can I do for you?”

“I just came to see if the part came in today,” Castiel answered as he stood up from one of the chairs in the waiting room/office area. “If not, that is fine. I am just paying by the evening at the motel and needed to know if I was staying another night with them.” 

“I’m afraid so,” Dean gave him his answer. “Hopefully we will have it in by tomorrow for you. I think it was too late by the time I ordered the part last night.”

“That is perfectly understandable.” 

“We can give you some free meal tickets to the diner,” Dean offered up. “I know staying at a motel for several days can become expensive.”

“That would be appreciated.” Castiel smiled at him. “Speaking of the diner. I was wondering if you would like to have dinner with me this evening?”

“Uh,” Dean couldn’t seem to come up with a valid answer.

“I just don’t know anyone in this town,” Castiel continued on. “Eating alone causes people to look at me and sort of makes me feel uncomfortable. I suppose I could just get my food to go and eat it back in my room.”

“Dean would be happy to have dinner with you,” Bobby jumped in. “We know how to take care of people in these here parts. Don’t we boy?”

“Yes, Sir,” Dean answered. He didn’t want to have dinner with Castiel. How was he going to be able to survive an evening of looking into those eyes? Every time he glanced up at him now, all he could picture was that mouth wrapped around him and how disappointed he felt waking up alone in his room. “Would six work for you? That would give me time when I am done to get cleaned up. Wouldn’t want you smelling grease the entire time we eat.”

“Six would be good,” Castiel confirmed. “I will see you then. Thank you, Dean.”

“Not a problem man,” Dean promised. It was a lie but he made it sound convincing. “See you then.”

The rest of the day went by fast. Usually, he loved that about a day but today not so much. He wanted time to slowly pass by so he could prepare himself for the evening. He knew it wasn't a date or anything but it felt like more than two people just eating dinner together. He had to keep reminding himself that Castiel knew nothing about his dream and wasn’t interested in him that way.

“Why you standing around, boy?” Bobby stepped into the shop. He had his lunch box in hand, which meant that he was getting ready to head home for the night. Why he was here today was beyond Dean. Maybe he just needed to get out of the house. “You got a dinner thing in an hour.”

“An hour is plenty of time.” Dean lied. It wasn’t. He needed to shower and shave and put on some clean clothes. And shit, he was acting like this was a date.  _ This is not date, Winchester. _

“Don’t make it look like we can’t keep our word around here.” 

“I am going up to shower now,” Dean huffed as he closed the hood of the car he was working on. “You happy?”

“As a hound dog with two tails,” Bobby responded.

“Get out of here old man.” Dean laughed. “I won’t let you down.”

“See you later boy,” Bobby waved as he headed for the back exit. “I probably won’t be in until next week but you should come up this weekend and grab a beer.”

“I will be there with heels on,” Dean promised.

“You better not be,” Bobby grunted. “I have been traumatized enough for one lifetime, I thank you.”

“Fine,” Dean laughed. “I’ll keep the heels at home. This time.”

Dean finished up around the shop as quickly as he could, knowing he could leave a good a good chunk of his paperwork for the morning. Parts didn’t get delivered until around ten and he didn’t have a lot left on the other two cars in the shop. 

Once he was satisfied that he was at a good stopping point, he closed up, turned off all the lights and headed up to his apartment. It was more of a studio. There was a bathroom that hid behind a door, but besides that, the kitchen, makeshift dining room and bedroom that doubles as a living room were all in one big space. He thought about putting up walls at some point but since no one really came over, there was no point in putting in the time and money right now. 

“You got this,” he told himself as he entered the bathroom, quickly stripping out of his greasy work clothes.

Dean took his time showering. He always felt the need to take long showers after work. Grease seemed to seep down a layer in his skin and if he wasn’t thorough, he knew he would miss a spot and smell in the morning. He loves the smell of working on cars but other people tended to be put off by it. It was an acquired taste. 

Once his shower was completed, he shaved and searched through his closet. He decided on his best pair of jeans, meaning they didn’t have any holes or stains in them and a button-down blue t-shirt. He didn’t get out much, so his nice clothes were limited. Castiel was probably dressed nicely. He seemed like the kind of guy who wore a suit to the grocery store. Their local grocery store was lucky if Dean changed out of his pajamas and slippers to do his local junk food shopping. 

“Good enough,” Dean spoke to himself again. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately. 


	5. Chapter 5

When Dean entered the diner, he immediately spotted Castiel sitting in a booth near the back corner. This made his heart skip harder than he had ever expected it to. He wasn't sure if it was from seeing Castiel sitting there, looking as ruffled yet amazing as always, or if it was because the back booths were more secluded. He sat in the back booths if he was bringing a date in, not just for a casual dinner with a friend. Friend wasn't even the right word. He didn't know Castiel well enough to call him that.

Glancing up at the clock, Dean groaned when he noticed it was fifteen minutes after six. Normally, in most situations, he was on time or arrived early. But Castiel had him so jumbled since his dream last night that it took him much longer than necessary to get ready.

"Sorry I'm late," Dean apologized as soon as he arrived at the booth. "I had to get cleaned up after work. Didn't want you to have to smell grease the entire night."

Entire night? The guy had asked him to dinner, not to spend the entire night with him.  _ Get yourself together Winchester. _

"That is more than okay," Castiel responded. "Please, sit."

Dean suddenly realized that he was still standing beside the booth. Part of him was sure he was waiting for the invite. If Castiel would have been angry that he was late, he might not have been welcomed to join him.

"I am generally always late," Castiel admitted with a laugh. "My mother always tells me that I will be late to my own funeral."

"So," Dean spoke as he sat down. "What caused you to be on time today?"

"I had nothing but time. I have actually been here taking advantage of the unlimited refills on coffee for the past hour."

"Oh, man."

"But don't expect this to be a constant." Castiel laughed, which made Dean laugh. 

There was that damn heart skipping again. Either Castiel meant it in general for all he did in life or he was implying this would not be the last time they do something like this. Which was a stupid thought. Once Castiel's car was fixed, he would be out of Dean's life forever. 

"What can I get you, boys?" Jo, Dean's friend and sort of kinda little sister stepped up to their booths. 

"Usual for me, Dean informed her. 

"And for you?" She turned herself, giving her full attention to Castiel.

"What is his usual? 

"Heart attack," Jo answered with a laugh. "Double bacon cheeseburger with everything, fries on the side with an added side of tator tots and four cups of ranch for dipping."

"I'm a growing boy." Dean laughed and then gave her his most adorable smile.

"I will have the same," Castiel spoke up before Jo could throw an insult at Dean. "But, could you cook my fries and tots just a little longer than normal? I like them extra crunchy."

"Ooh," Dean nodded his approval. "Yes, that. Do that to mine as well."

"Two heart attacks with extra grease," Jo laughed. "That'll be right up."

"She seems pleasant enough," Castiel spoke with a smirk.

"Not really." Fuck. This guy was amazing. Dean was completely fucked. "She's a real pain in my ass. But, she's like my baby sister."

"I can understand." Castiel turned his attention back to Dean and away from where he was looking at Jo. "I too have an annoying little sister. As well as two very annoying older brothers."

"I have one annoying little brother." Dean smiled at the thought of Sam. "Best thing in my life, sure. Annoying, definitely."

"You are close to your brother?" Castiel asked.

"Yeah," Dean answered. "Our mother died when we were young and my father was, well, let's just say he wasn't an easy man. I sort of had to take on the role of mother and father and raise him. Did a pretty good job if I say so myself."

"So, your brother turned out well then?"

"Better than that," Dean boasted. "Kid got himself a full ride to law school and was being offered jobs before he even graduated."

"That is very impressive." Castiel smiled warmly at Dean. "I will agree then that you did a good job."

"Thank you."

They talked for a while about their families and what they did for a living. Dean learned that Castiel was a pharmaceutical rep who traveled all over. He was good at his job and because he traveled so much, he didn't really have a place he called home. Dean knew what it was like living in a motel. At least in Castiel's case, he chose to live this way. It wasn't forced on him the way it had been on Dean.

By the time their food was done and they were each way to many beers in, they had talked so much about themselves that Dean felt as if they had known each other for years. 

"Must be hard to keep a relationship with all the traveling you do." The words left Dean's mouth so quick he didn't have time to process and stop them. Sure, they had been talking, but relationships were not a conversation you had with just anyone. 

“Yes,” Castiel nodded, a solemn look on his face. “It has been hard to hold down a relationship. Most men either don’t want to travel with me and the others, well, they don’t like that I can sometimes be gone for weeks at a time.”   


“Men?” Dean couldn’t help the question. He had gotten way too excited about the word. 

“Yes,” Castiel nodded. “I am very much Gay. Is that okay with you?” 

“It is more than okay with me,” Dean laughed. “In fact, it makes it kind of helpful.”

“My being Gay is helpful?”

“Yep.” Dean smiled big. “Makes finding you attractive less awkward.”

“You find me attractive?” Castiel asked with a slight tilt to his head. “Why?”

“Seriously?” Dean nearly choked on the swig of beer he had just taken. “Have you not looked in a mirror lately?” 

“I have,” Castiel nodded. He hung his head down but Dean could see the blush on his face that he was trying to hide. “I uh,” Castiel looked back up at Dean. “I find you attractive as well Dean.”

There was a silence between them for a while after that. Dean wasn’t sure if he had messed up or if it was normal. How bad could the situation be? They were both grown-ass men who found each other attractive. You couldn’t get any simpler than that. Which is why it was definitely not going to work out. Nothing was ever simple in Dean’s life, aside from Dean himself. 

“I think I need to turn in for the evening,” Castiel finally spoke. “I fear I have had way too much to drink and know for sure I am going to feel awful in the morning.” 

“Yeah, of course, man.” Dean agreed. It was the furthest from how he wanted this evening to go but it was also understandable. “I guess we kind of lost track of our beers.”

“Yes, we did.” Castiel agreed. “But I quite enjoyed our time this evening.”

“I did too.” 

“I will see you Tomorrow, Dean.” Castiel placed money onto the table, appearing to be more than necessary but Jo deserved it for putting up with the both of them all night. 

“Yeah,” Dean nodded. Definitely not how he wanted this night to go. “Goodnight, Cas.” 


	6. Chapter 6

Ten o’clock and Dean’s heart drops when the delivery truck pulls up in front of the shop. If Castiel’s part was on that truck, it was closing in on the time in which he would be leaving. The part better be on the truck. If it isn’t, Castiel is going to wonder if he even actually ordered it or if he was incompetent at his job. Either way, on the truck or not, Dean was not liking the outcome of the situation. 

Just as Dean had dreaded, the part had arrived and he had no other choice but to fix Castiel’s car. Luckily, Dean had a long day ahead of him and he could keep his mind occupied with the car. He would need to start by taking out the transmission. That was the hardest part, along with putting it back into the vehicle. Fixing the actual problem was fairly simple, it was just the steps leading up to and following the work that were going to take all of his time and energy.

Luckily for Dean, time passed slowly as he worked on the car. This didn’t mean he was going to get to have more time with Castiel, but it did delay the inevitable. Maybe things would not turn out for the worse. He could try and talk Castiel into staying a few extra days and really getting to know him. They could become friends at least. Anything to work his way into Castiel’s life. He didn’t really care what the title was behind it. 

When the Car is finally complete and Dean has taken it on multiple test drives to makes sure that everything is okay, he parks it out front of the shop and goes inside to call Castiel. It is almost closing time. Part of Dean thought about waiting to call Castiel in the morning but that would be a jerk move and not the most ethical things for his job. If Bobby were to find out, he would rip Dean a new one. 

“Here goes nothing,” Dean mumbled to himself when he pulled up Castiel’s number in the computer and dialed it on the shop phone. 

“Hello.” Dean sat down the instant he heard Castiel’s deep, raspy voice. 

“Hey, Castiel,” Dean began, trying to catch his breath. “I just wanted to let you know that your car is ready and you can come to pick her up at any time.” 

“Thank you for letting me know,” Castiel responded. “I can be there in ten minutes. Will that work.”   


“Yeah,” Dean agreed, even though he was dreading the moment Castiel would walk through those doors. “I will have all the paperwork drawn up for you.”

“See you soon.” Then the line was dead. 

Dean hung up the phone and quickly wrote up the work order for Castiel. He decided in the process to give him the 10% family discount, only because the man had to wait for so long and Dean knew it was not cheap staying multiple nights in their motel. It was a crappy motel, but because it was the only one in town, they got to charge whatever prices they saw fit. 

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean snapped his head up so quickly he was sure he developed whiplash. He had not realized how much time had passed, nor did he hear the bell over the door go off when Castiel walked in. He had been so wrapped in thinking about Castiel leaving that he didn’t even notice the world was continuing on around him. Man, he was lost and he barely knew the guy. 

“Hey,” Dean responded, forcing a smile. He didn’t actually feel like smiling.

“I truly appreciate you getting this done,” Castiel sort of thanked him. “My boss just called and told me about a job a few hours from here that I need to get to.” 

“Well, good timing then,” Dean responded. There goes asking him to one more dinner. “Here is the invoice.”

“Thank you,” Castiel said as he looked it over. 

Castiel pulled out his wallet and dug around for a while before pulling out a card. He handed it over to Dean so that he could run the payment. Dean took the card, did what he needed to do and then handed it back to Castiel, along with a receipt and pen for him to sign Dean’s copy. 

“It was nice getting to know you Castiel,” Dean said as he watched Castiel sign his name. Would this be the last time he ever saw the man? 

“You as well, Dean.” 

“I checked her over twice before calling you,” Dean informed Castiel. “You should not be having any problems with her for a long while. As long as you keep up on the routine maintenance.”

“I will make sure to do that,” Castiel nodded. “Don’t really desire to get a new car any time soon.”

“Yeah,” Dean laughed. “I have kind of grown to love the pimpmobile as well.”

“Pimp mobile?” 

“Yeah,” Dean laughed again, only this time a little more nervously. He hoped he had not upset Castiel with his comment. “That is kind of what it reminds me of.”

“Well then,” Castiel sighed, looking through the front windows toward his car. “I guess I am going to need to get some purple seat covers.”

“Dude, don’t.” 

“We’ll see,” Castiel laughed. “She could use some homely touches. Since I practically live in her.”

“Maybe just some fuzzy dice,” Dean suggested. “You don’t want to overdo it. You might end up with hookers constantly surrounding your vehicle.”

“I thought we were talking me out of the purple seat covers?”

“You are something else,” Dean breathed out, trying to keep his heart under control. “You know that?”

“I have been made aware on a few occasions,” Castiel admitted. “It was lovely meeting you Dean. Maybe our paths will cross again in the future.”

“I would like that.” 

“Thank you again.” And with that, Castiel had turned and walked out of his shop and, more than likely, out of his life forever. 

The moment Castiel’s car faded out of Dean’s view, his heart sunk. He had known this man all of four days, and yet, he felt like a big part of his life had just vanished into thin air. Whether it was that smile, or the voice, or his crazy sense of humor, Dean didn’t know. But something in Dean told him that his future just walked away from him and he was stupid enough to let it happen. Was love at first sight even a real thing? Maybe it was for the best. Dean was not worth someone like Castiel. Castiel deserved great things and Dean hoped that someday he would find it, wherever he ended up. 

“Fuck,” Dean muttered under his breath. He could feel the tears getting ready to form in his eyes but he was not going to cry. 

But he did.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean worked to keep his mind occupied. He decided instead of taking Saturday off and relaxing or going out with his friends, he was going to catch up on all of the paperwork at the shop. He normally hated paperwork. That was the only part of the job he didn’t enjoy. Getting his hands dirty inside of a car and fixing all of her messed up parts was amazing. Writing about it, ordering things and keeping track of everything, there was nothing fun and exciting in all of that. But it did cause him to have to think, which was what he wanted. He wanted to think about anything other than Castiel Novak. 

_ Bang. Bang. _

Dean jumped at the computer when a loud bang echoed throughout the shop. He quickly jumped up and ran into the shop, looking around to see if anything had fallen. Then the bang happened again and drew Dean’s attention to the metal door at the back of the shop. No one ever came to the back of the shop, except for those who worked here or delivery men. But it was Saturday and the shop was closed. No one should be at the door currently. 

Dean grabbed a crowbar that was sitting off to the side of the shop. It would be stupid for someone to knock on the door if they were trying to break in or rob the place, but it was better safe than sorry. They were a small town but that didn’t mean they didn’t have crazy people. They just didn’t have as many as big cities had. Sadly though, drugs seemed to be everywhere. 

“Who is it?” Dean yelled through the door when he reached it. 

“It’s Castiel.” 

Dean dropped the crowbar in shock. Why was Castiel at the door to the shop? He left yesterday evening and said he had a job he needed to get to. There was no reason for him to be here. Was this a dream? Maybe he was dreaming. This was a nightmare. That would explain why he had actually chosen to do paperwork instead of watch television. 

“Hello?” Castiel’s voice came through the door again. “Dean?”

Dean kicked the crowbar out of the way and unlocked the door before opening it. Sure as day, Castiel was standing on the other side. He was actually standing there, suit and messy hair, bright blue eyes. Everything Dean remembered about him. Not like it had been long, less than twenty-four hours, but still, he was sure a sight for sore eyes. 

“Cas,” Dean smiled. “What are you doing here? Is everything okay?”

“Something is wrong with my car,” Castiel informed Dean. “I got a while out of town and it started making strange noises. I came back because I trust you and didn’t want to drive it to the next town.”

“Seriously?” Dean asked, very confused. He had looked over Castiel’s car multiple times before calling him to pick it up. He wasn’t able to find a single thing wrong with it. “I am so sorry man, I was sure I got it all figured out. Where is it?” 

“Parked out front,” Castiel handed Dean the keys.

Dean opened the door to his bay and then walked around to the front of the shop. He felt like crap. He was sure everything had been taken care of. Now Castiel was going to think that he was incompetent and couldn’t do his job. Yet, for some reason, Castiel had brought the car back to him. Sure, it was because he was scared to drive it to the next town, but still. He could have called a tow truck if he didn’t expect Dean to be able to fix the problem.

Dean got into the car and started it. He listened for a moment but couldn’t hear anything. Maybe it was a problem when the car was moving. Slowly, Dean drove the car to the back of the shop and parked it in his bay. He had listened closely the entire time but was still not able to hear anything. 

“I am not hearing anything, Cas.” Dean turned off the engine and popped the hood. “Was it the whole time you were driving or just during certain parts of the drive?”

“It was uh,” Castiel paused and shuffled on his feet. “It was when I was driving it. I don’t know.”

“Okay,” Dean stopped him. People were generally pretty bad at describing what was wrong with their cars. “Why don’t you go up the stairs to my apartment and relax. I will look her over and see what I can figure out.”   
  
“Thank you, Dean.” Castiel smiled at Dean but turned before Dean could say anything and made his way up the stairs. 

“Okay girl,” Dean turned his attention back to the car. “Why don’t you just tell me what it wrong and make this easier for the both of us.”

Dean waited for a moment; as if he expected the car to actually answer him. When he didn’t get the answer he was looking for, he went in manually. He checked everything he could think of that may possibly be causing the problem. He even checked the part he had just replaced, making sure that he had put everything back correctly. Yet, he couldn’t come up with a single reason for the car to be making noise. This is one of those times that a new car would come in handy. Old cars were the best, but they didn’t have a little computer to tell you what the hell may or may not be wrong with it. 

Dean continued running through everything he could think of but soon gave up. He couldn’t seem to find the problem. This was worse than he thought. He was more than likely going to have to take the transmission out again. It was possible that he did something wrong when putting her back in, even though he highly doubted it. He didn’t tend to make mistakes. But, there was a first time for everything. 

Dean closed up the hood and shut the door to his bay. He then made his way up the stairs and into his apartment. After telling Castiel to wait for a moment, he stepped into his bathroom and got himself cleaned up. He still had a problem with Castiel seeing him all covered in grease. 

“Sorry about that,” Dean apologized to Castiel when he came back into the room. “Just had to get the grease off of myself.”

“That is okay,” Castiel promised. “I don’t mind a little grease. But anyway, what did you find?” 

“Honestly.” Dean ran his hand down his face. “I couldn’t find anything wrong with her. She is in the same shape she was when you left yesterday. But, I am not giving up. I will find out what is wrong with her.” 

“I swore I heard a noise,” Castiel said in nearly a whisper. 

“What kind of noise?” Dean inquired further. If he could pinpoint the exact sound it was making, that might help him figure out the problem. 

“Uh,” Castiel began to shuffle on his feet again, just as he had done in the shop earlier. “Okay, fine. I lied.”

“You lied? About what?” 

“There was no sound in my car,” Castiel admitted.

“Okay,” Dean said, unsure of what was taking place. “Why again?”

“Because I am really bad at this,” Castiel answered.

“Really bad at what?” Dean asked. “Diagnosing a car?”

“There is nothing wrong with the car, Dean.”

“Oh.” Dean was more confused now than he was trying to figure out the car. “So, what is it that you are really bad at?” 

“Liking someone,” Castiel answered. “I didn’t know how else to just show up at your door.” 

“Naked, preferably,” Dean said with a small nervous laugh. “Shit. Did I just say that out loud?”

“You did,” Castiel laughed in return. “And I’ll remember that for next time.” 

“Next time,” Dean asked. “You saying you’re gonna show up at my door more often?”

“If you don’t mind?”

“I don’t mind at all,” Dean answered. “Would you, uh, like a beer? Maybe stay for a while?”

“I would like that a lot, Dean.”


	8. Chapter 8

Dean covered his eyes. The sun coming through the window was bright, which confused him. The last time he remembered looking outside, it was dark. When had the sun came back out and why was his head pounding? 

Dean turned to get away from the light and was met by something hard against his back. He stilled, trying to remember the night before, but he couldn’t place it all. Had he slept with Castiel? That would be the worst. Not because he didn’t want to sleep with Castiel, but because he couldn’t fully remember the evening. If he was going to sleep with Castiel, he wanted to level headed and clear. He wanted to be able to savor every moment and be present.  _ Shit. _

Once the panic subsided, Dean slowly turned himself around in the bed to come face to face with Castiel. He looked over the sleeping man’s face before looking down between them. Clothes. They were fully clothed. Well, for the most part anyway. That was a good thing right? That meant they hadn’t slept together. Dean was relieved but at the same time, a little disappointed. 

Pulling himself away, Dean hurried into the bathroom and shut the door behind him. He needed to clear his head. What was happening? Castiel had shown up at his door because he liked Dean. Did that mean he wanted to sleep with Dean too? Was that all that was happening here? There was no denying that they had something between them. If it was only sex, Dean could be happy with that. Couldn’t he?

Needing to calm his nerves and figure things out, Dean turned on the shower and slipped out of his clothes. Showers were the best place to think. Something about your muscles relaxing and the hot water beating down on your skin made thoughts appear clearer. He spent a lot of time in the shower when he needed to figure things out that were happening in his life. Well, for that and for the grease. He was never going to get all of the grease out of his body. He was fairly certain and this point that he was made up of at least ten percent grease. 

Stepping into the shower, all of Dean’s worries melted into the heat of the water. His bones cracked as they began to relax along with the muscles. Figuring out what they were going to be was not an issue. All that he cared about was the fact that Castiel was currently in his bed, asleep. The only thing that would make this better is if he was in the shower with Dean, helping relax him even further. 

Dean’s mind flashed back to the dream he’d had the night he met Castiel. How amazing Castiel’s mouth had felt wrapped around him and the incredible orgasm that followed. If that was just a dream of the man, Dean could only imagine how amazing it would feel to have him actually touch him. His entire body got excited at the thought and his hand couldn’t help but reach down and grab his cock, which had hardened substantially at the thought. 

“Fuck,” Dean muttered under his breath. 

He could imagine Cas running his fingers down his sides while he dropped to his knees in front of him. His mouth only inches away from him, his hot breath lightly grazing over his hardened cock. He wanted to be in Cas’ mouth, needed it like air, but Cas took his time. He would run his hands along Dean’s thighs, lightly brushing spots with his fingertips, sending chills through Dean’s body. He would slide his hand between Dean’s legs and softly massage his balls between his fingers and …

“Cas,” Dean cried out when he came, cum splattering the side of his shower as he reached for anything to hold onto before his knees gave out. “Fuck.” 

“Dean?” Castiel’s voice called through the bathroom door. Dean almost dropped to his knees from the panic alone.

“Uh, yeah?” He called back. 

“Are you alright?” Castiel asked. “I heard my name. Did you need me?” 

“No, I, uh.”  _ Shit.  _ “I will be out in a minute. I am fine.”

“Okay,” Castiel answered. 

Dean fumbled through the rest of his shower. Since he was in there, he may as well clean himself up a bit before going out to face the music. There was a slight chance that Castiel had no idea what had taken place, but Dean was certain that he wasn’t that dumb. Maybe if he avoids it, the topic wouldn’t come up and he wouldn’t have to be as embarrassed as he felt current. But even that was wishful thinking. 

Once finishing up, Dean dried himself off and put on his robe. He had forgotten to grab some clothes out of his room before getting in the shower. Usually, no one but himself was ever in the room, so he had never had to think about that before. Great. First, he screams out Castiel’s name in the shower and now he has to walk out into the room where Castiel is waiting in nothing more than his bathrobe. It was as if the world was out to get him. 

Walking into the room, Dean tries his hardest not to make eye contact with Castiel. But the harder he tries, the more he wants to look and he had never been accused of being a strong man. 

“You know,” Castiel broke the silence, causing Dean to turn and look at the man sitting on his bed. “You could have invited me.”

“What?” 

“You could have invited me to …” Castiel paused as he stood up and made his way over to Dean. “You know, to the area in which you were calling out my name.”

“Shit,” Dean muttered. He could feel his face turning red from embarrassment. 

“Maybe next time,” Castiel smiled. There he goes again mentioning there being a next time.

“There is going to be a next time?” 

“I don’t have anywhere to be,” Castiel answered. “I told my boss my car was broken, so he sent someone else. Currently, I am free. And I can work from anywhere.”

“You just met me,” Dean reminded Castiel. But even he knew that it didn’t matter. There was something here. 

“I did,” Castiel agreed. “And I am dying to get to know all of you.”

“We could uh,” Dean stumbled over his words. Was this really happening? “We could start now.”

“How so?” Castiel asked. 

“You could,” Dean untied the rope that was holding his bathrobe closed. “You could take off your clothes.”


	9. Chapter 9

As much as Dean wanted Castiel to stay, he did have to get back to work. They woke up early Monday morning so they could at least have a cup of coffee together before Castiel packed up what little he had brought with him. He was going to be driving eight hundred miles and told Dean that he would be away for two, possibly three weeks. There were two hospitals that were merging together and that left them open to make decisions on who their major distributors would be. If Castiel could land this account, he would be gold for the rest of the year. He would still work, he informed Dean, but he would be able to take a little more time here and there if he decided to. 

Dean knew how much he needed to leave, but that did not stop him from stopping Castiel at the door and holding him against it. He leaned forward and crashed his lips against Castiel’s. The instant their lips met, it was as if the air had been knocked out of Dean. No matter how many times it happened, he craved the feeling more and more. Suffocating was like breathing something completely new and different with Castiel. It was a drug. 

“I really need to go,” Castiel informed. Dean continued to kiss down his face to his neck, growling each time his lips broke contact with Castiel’s skin. 

“I know,” Dean groaned. “I am just going to miss how you taste.”

“I will be back soon,” Castiel promised.

“Go,” Dean pulled away, even though it took everything in him to do it. “I will be waiting.” 

“We will talk every night,” Castiel informed him. “I promise.”

“You better hurry before I change my mind,” Dean instructed.

Castiel leaned forward and kissed Dean again before turning and walking out the door. Dean gave him a moment and then ran after him, turning him around and pinning him against the stairwell wall. He kissed him again and again until Castiel finally broke free. He pretended to be angry but Dean could tell he wanted it just as much as he did. 

“I am going now,” Castiel said with a stern voice. 

“Don’t let me stop you,” Dean laughed. 

“Right.” 

Once again, Dean watched Castiel walk away from him. It was the worst feeling in the world. He knew that Castiel was only going to be gone for a few weeks, but that was too long. How was he supposed to go so long without him? He had just gotten him. This new feeling, this drug, was currently driving away from him again. Only this time the swell in his chest was not that of sadness, it was that of longing and desire. The anticipation was already killing him. 

Once he was completely out of Dean’s sight, he made his way back up to his apartment to get ready for the day. He didn’t have any cars that needed to be fixed but he had a restoration car for Old Woman Mossley. She asked him if he could restore it so that she could give it to her granddaughter when she graduates from high school. He still had two years left but that did not stop him from spending all of his free time on it. Plus, she paid him for the parts, for storing it and for whatever work he was currently doing on it. He wasn’t sure how she had all of this money but no one was crazy enough to ask her about it. 

Dean pulled on his work clothes and headed down to the diner. He had not been out of his room for the past two days and he was sure that people were starting to worry about him. He ate most of his meals at the diner and when he didn’t, it was because he was out of town or sick. Maybe he could lie and say that he was sick. Though Benny was sure to see through that. Best friends tended to know when the other was lying to them. Was Castiel real enough in his life to tell anyone about?

Once in the diner, Dean headed back to the kitchen. He generally sat on the counter and ate his food while talking shit with Benny. It was the best way to get the day going and gave him more time to spend with the man. There was a time when Dean thought he might have a chance with Benny, but Benny wasn’t into guys. He told Dean his attraction was only because Dean was just realizing he liked guys and Benny was the closest guy to him at the time of his realization. Once Dean considered this, he realized his feelings for Benny was nothing more than friendship. The man was definitely not his type. 

“What’s got you down, Brotha?” Benny asked as Dean pulled himself up onto the counter. “You look like someone scratched your baby.”

“Shit,” Dean groaned. “That is like the worst thing a person could possibly say to me. What is wrong with you?” 

“Sorry,” Benny apologized. “You just look really sad. Not much else gets to you outside of your car.”

“Well,” Dean sighed. Benny was right. It had been a long time since Dean had cared for anything other than himself, Sammy or his car. “My car is fine.”

“Is it Sammy?”

“God no.” Did he really look that distraught? “Why do you have to assume something horrible?”

“I am going to keep assuming things until you tell me what is up. So Spill.”

“You know that guy who came in here about his car the other day?” Dean questioned.

“Yeah,” Benny nodded. “Crazy looking guy who sadly does not drive a BMW. What about him?”

“Well,” Dean started. “We had dinner together the other night. Then he came over on Saturday and things got a little R rated.”

“You are sad that you got laid?” Benny asked.

“No.” Dean shook his head before looking down at his feet. “I am sad because he had to leave this morning. He has a job in another state that is going to take him two or three weeks.”

“Is he coming back afterward?” 

“He is supposed to,” Dean informed him. “I really hope he does.”

“That sounds serious, Brotha.” 

“I just met him,” Dean argued. “It can’t be serious."

“My mother always used to tell me,” Benny started. Benny loved quoting his mother. “When ya know, ya know.” 

“What if I don’t know?” Dean asked.

“So, you saying you don’t know?” Benny questioned. 

“No.” Dean was more sure about Castiel than he had ever been about something in his entire life. “I am saying, I know.” 

“Well, I’ll be,” Benny hollered. “Our little Dean Winchester is in love.” 

“Whoa.” Dean held up his hands defensively toward Benny. “Big words there, buddy.”

Before Benny could answer, Dean’s phone dinged in his pocket. The sound startled him enough to make him jump and as soon as he realized it could be Castiel, he was off the counter and digging it out of his pocket. 

_ Castiel: I miss you already.  _

Dean smiled at his phone. He wanted to call Castiel and tell him to turn around and come back. He didn’t need this big money job. He could stay here with Dean a while longer. But it was selfish. This was Castiel’s life. And if Castiel promised he would be back, Dean believed that he would be back. 

_ Dean: I miss you too.  _

“Yeah,” Benny laughed out. “Love.” 


	10. Chapter 10

Two weeks in and Dean was losing his mind. Sure, he talked to Castiel on the phone every night, sometimes for hours. But it wasn’t the same. Dean wanted to see him, needed to touch him. God, he needed to kiss him as if his life depended on it. But things were working out well for Castiel and he needed to be away another couple of weeks. So, Dean settled for the phone calls … for now. 

“I promise I am working as fast as I can,” Castiel told Dean over the phone. 

“I know you are,” Dean replied. “And I am being patient. I don’t want you to feel like I am trying to rush you or anything.”

Dean didn’t want to push Castiel into coming back sooner than he could. He knew that Castiel has had problems in the past with boyfriends not being okay with how much he travels. Dean was not interested in being one of those guys. Though, boyfriend was still a loose term. He felt like they were together. He wanted them to be together. But the topic had not been brought up for discussion yet. But if he were to go out, not that he ever did anymore, he would turn someone down if they offered themselves to him. He wouldn’t blame Castiel if he didn’t live by those same terms but he had a gut feeling that the same would be true for him. 

“You aren’t rushing me,” Castiel told Dean. “I am rushing me. The sooner I can get back to you, the happier I will be.”

“Really?” Dean asked. 

“You know, you ask me that every night.” Castiel informed him. “If I didn’t mean it, I wouldn’t say it.” 

“I know and I believe you,” Dean promised. “This is just very new to me and I get worried.” 

“Worried about what?” 

“That you will meet some amazing guy while you are away,” Dean gave him an honest answer. “You are perfect and I am just some greasy mechanic from a backwoods country town. I don’t really have a lot to offer you.”

“Dean,” Castiel spoke softly into the phone. 

“Yeah?” 

“I have been all over the country,” Castiel informed him. “And not just once. More times than I can count. I have been to countless bars and met countless people.”

“Is this speech supposed to cheer me up?” Dean asked. 

“What I am trying to get at,” Castiel laughed. “Not once in all of those years have I ever wanted to get back to someone.”

“So, why now?” Dean questioned.

“Because you are something,” Castiel began and then paused.

“I am something?” 

“I am trying to come up with a word that is fitting,” Castiel responded. “I’ve just never met anyone like you. From the moment you were rude to me at the diner, I was hooked.”

“You like it when I am rude to you?” Dean asked with a smirk, even though he was aware that Castiel could not see him. 

“Not as much as I like it when you tell me exactly what you want.” 

“You want me to tell you what I want?” Dean asked. 

“Oh, very much so.”

“I want you to take off all of your clothes,” Dean informed him. 

“Right now?” 

“Why aren’t you already doing it?” Dean growled his question into the phone. 

“On one condition.” 

And what condition would that be?” Dean inquired. 

“You need to take off your clothes as well.” 

“Oh, I am way ahead of you,” Dean laughed.

Dean had been in only his boxers when Castiel had initially called and the moment Castiel’s voice started to drop, those came off. They had whispered sweet things to each other numerous times over the phone but it never got into anything heated, but Dean was always prepared. Mainly because every time he got off the phone with Castiel, he couldn’t help touching himself and calling out the man’s name. 

“Did you plan this?” Castiel questioned.

“Nope,” Dean laughed. “But I am like a boy scout. I am always prepared.”

“Hold on a moment,” Castiel told Dean.

When the line got quiet, Dean reached over to his nightstand and grabbed the lube that was sitting on it. He had a feeling he was going to need it and didn’t want to have to pause things once they got started. 

“I am back,” Castiel spoke again, this time his voice much deeper and filled with that same desire Dean got to sample only a few weeks ago. It felt like forever ago and Dean’s body was humming just at the thought of touching Castiel again. 

“Are you naked?” Dean asked.

“Very,” Castiel responded.

“Where are you?” 

“Laying on faded purple floral sheets in my motel room,” Castiel answered.

“Wow,” Dean couldn’t fight the laugh. But it was also sad. He could picture them perfectly, having seen many of them when he was growing up. “Way to set the mood.”

“Oh, the mood is there.” Castiel all but purred. “The covers may not make your mouth water but me lying here with my cock in my hand might do the trick.”

“Fuck, baby,” Dean growled. “The things that you do to me.”

“Are you touching yourself, Dean?” 

Dean reached down and grabbed his cock between his fingers, giving it a few slow tugs. The moan that escaped his mouth was confirmation enough, considering a moan followed from Castiel only moments later.

“You are so fucking sexy,” Castiel whispered. 

“Only because you see me that way,” Dean responded, not meaning to talk down on himself. It was a habit he needed to break. 

“Want to know what I think about when I touch myself at night, Dean?” 

“Please,” Dean whimpered. 

“I imagine walking into your shop,” Castiel began. His voice was low and deep and it gave Dean chills over his entire body. “You’re working under the hood of my car. I watch you for a few minutes, the way you move and making those little noises you make then you are thinking about something.”

“I do no make noises,” Dean interrupted. 

“You very much make noises.” Castiel didn’t even argue. “And you would be making them. And I would come up behind you, wrap my arm around your waist and pull you into me. You would try to pull away because you are greasy and you don’t want me to have to see you greasy but I love it and I want to smell it on you.”

“Fuck,” Dean groaned. He pumped at his cock a little faster, imagining the scene in his head, clear as day. 

“Once you stop fighting against me,” Castiel continued, “I will lean forward and kiss your neck. Your head falls to the side, giving me better access. Then I will make you shut the hood of the car. Once you do, I reach down and unbutton your jeans. You try to stop me again but I am not having it.”

“Mmm,” Dean moaned. “I love a man who takes what he wants.”

“Oh, and I am about to take it, Dean.” Castiel’s voice was starting to crack and Dean knew that he was enjoying this just as much. “I work your jeans down your body, pulling your boxers along with them. I am not there to go slow.”

“Yes.”   
  
“Once you are naked from the waist down, I lean you over the car. Your ass is so perfect and in desperate need of my cock. Do you want my cock, Dean?”

“No,” Dean struggled to get his words out between the heavy bouts of air working its way out of his body. “I need your cock. I need you so badly.”

"Then I pull out the bottle of lube I came prepared with." Castiel didn't keep him waiting. "I see you shiver as I pop the lid open and it makes me want to take you then and there. But I also want to watch you squirm of the hood of my pimpmobile."

"Oh god," Dean groaned at the joke but at the same time was so close. He could feel his body tightening. "Baby. I'm not gonna make it."

"Well then," Castiel laughed. "Let's skip ahead. I have you all laid out of the hood. I've worked you open, agonizingly slow. You are begging me to fuck you. Beg me, Dean."

"Fuck me, Cas," Dean begged like a good boy. "Please, Cas. I need you in me."

"I slide my fingers out of you," Castiel carried on. "You whine at the emptiness but I don't give you time to complain. Before you can say another word, I slowly push my cock into you."

"Fuck, Cas." Dean pumped faster and soon was pushed over the edge, cumming all over his hand and stomach. 

"Yes, baby." Castiel's voice grew higher. "Cum with my cock deep inside you. Let me feel those muscles tighten around my cock as you dirty up the front of my car."

"Yes." Dean could barely move but he wasn't going to leave Castiel hanging. "Cum inside of me."

"Oh, Dean," Castiel cried out.

"Yes," Dean encouraged him on. "Just like that baby."

Castiel made a few more muffled noises before all Dean could hear was shallow breathing. Neither of them spoke for a while and that was okay with him. Just knowing that Castiel was on the other end of the phone was enough for him.

"Hey, Cas?" Dean asked, breaking the silence.

"Yeah, Dean?"

"Can I fall asleep on the phone with you?"

"I would very much like that, Dean."


	11. Chapter 11

“What has you all smiles today?” Bobby asked as he walked into the shop and spotted Dean.

“Cas will be here in a few hours,” Dean informed him.

For a while, he was nervous about telling people about Castiel. They had not known each other for very long and people tended to judge relationships that went as fast as theirs was going. But Dean no longer cared. He knew that Castiel liked him and that they were going to try and make this work. He knew there was something special between them. So, he told anyone and everyone who would listen to him about how freaking happy he was. Even though he had been down lately. But that was only because Castiel wasn’t currently here with him. But soon. Just a few hours to go and Castiel would be with him once again. 

“Ah,” Bobby laughed. “That explains it. So, ya gonna bring this boy over to meet us?”

“Why?” Dean asked. “So you can grill him?”

“That is my job, Boy,” Bobby said as he smacked Dean on the back of the head. “Gotta protect my own.”

“I will see how he feels about it,” Dean offered. He wanted them to meet Castiel. But it was still very new and he didn’t need his crazy dysfunctional family messing it up just yet. 

“If a man ain’t willing to meet your family,” Bobby turned to stand in front of Dean, “he isn’t worth meeting your family.”

“Bobby,” Dean tried to argue. But it was no use. Bobby was good at saying what he had to say and meaning it. He was usually right as well, which pissed Dean off to no end. 

“I’m leaving,” Bobby informed him. “But it’s true.”

Dean tried to not let his conversation with Bobby get him down. He knew that Castiel was a good enough man to meet his family. He wanted to say it was too soon, but a lot of their relationship could be categorized as being too soon. Besides, Castiel was probably dying to meet his family.  _ Right. Just dying to. _

“Shut it,” Dean growled at himself. 

Trying not to let anything get to him, Dean went back to working on the only car he had left for the day. Then it would be his weekend and he would get to spend it in bed with Cas. Hopefully the majority of the time they would be naked. But even if they kept their clothes on the entire time, Dean wouldn’t care. He just wanted to wrap his arms around him and never let him go.

In record time, Dean finishes the car. He gives it his routine after the job inspection and takes it for a test drive. Once all seems good, he calls the customer and lets him know that he can come and get it before the shop closes at five, or else he is going to have to wait until Monday morning to get it. Dean was not going to interrupt his weekend for anyone. 

Luckily for him, the guy is able to come and get the vehicle not long after they get off the phone with one another. But that still leaves him with two hours before the shop is set to close. Two hours felt like forever. Deciding he would rather be getting ready, Dean pulled up the word app on his computer and typed out a note. 

**HAD TO CLOSE EARLY.**

**FAMILY STUFF.**

**IF EMERGENCY, LET THE DINER KNOW.**

**HAVE A GREAT WEEKEND.**

Dean printed out two of the signs and tapped them to both of the doors at the front of the building. He didn’t want someone to miss it on one door, even though they were literally right next to each other. 

Once that was finished, Dean hurried upstairs to get ready. He needed to shower and shave and most of all, clean his damn apartment. It was not a complete mess, and he did not want to give Castiel false hope that he lived like anything other than a slob, but there was enough to warrant keeping himself busy until Castiel arrived. Man, he couldn’t wait for Castiel to arrive. He even bought himself some new clothes. He actually cleaned up rather nicely. 

“Dean,” Castiel’s voice rang through his apartment. 

Dean had informed Castiel that he would leave the back door open to the shop and that he could just let himself in. He knew he was going to take his sweet ass time getting ready and did not want to miss Castiel or leave him waiting any longer than he needed to. Luckily, by the time Castiel arrived, Dean was ready for him. 

As soon as Castiel came into sight, Dean was all over him. The new clothes were shed faster than it took him to put them on and before Dean could process what was happening, they were in his bed. It was needy and quick and absolutely perfect.

“That was unexpected,” Dean laughed as they cuddled up in his bed. 

“Really?” Castiel questioned. He looked up at Dean as if he were crazy. “That is exactly how I imagined this going.” 

“So, you planned this?”

“I learned from this boy scout,” Castiel laughed out his answer. 

“Always good to be prepared,” Dean insisted. “Hey. Speaking of prepared. I have something to ask you about.”

“Okay.” Castiel looked up at Dean, giving him his full attention. 

“My uncle Bobby,” Dean started but then stopped. Was it too soon for this? “My uncle Bobby would like for us to come over to dinner tomorrow night. Says he wants to meet you.”

“That makes me very nervous,” Castiel explained. “But I would love to meet your family.”

“My family ain’t that bad,” Dean promised.

“It is not your family that I am worried about,” Castiel admitted. “It is me.”

“What about you?” Dean asked. “You are amazing. They will love you.” 

“But what happens when they love me and then I mess it up?”

“Do you plan on messing this up?” Dean questioned.

“I don’t plan on it,” Castiel mumbled. “But it never ends well for me. You are doing great now but after my fourth or fifth business trip, it is going to start eating away at you.”

“That isn’t going to happen,” Dean tried to promise. “I mean yeah, it sucks when you are gone. But not enough to make me not want you to come back when you are done.”

“I am just scared that you will forget those words once it becomes too hard.”

“Hey.” Dean reached over and grabbed Castiel’s chin, pulling his face up so that he was forced to look at him. “I promise you that I am not going to leave you just because you have to work. As I said, I will miss you like crazy but missing you is worth it. Missing you is so worth what I get when you are here.”

“You think so?” Castiel asked hopefully. “You think we can make this work.”

“Definitely.” Dean nodded. “But I am going to need for you to do something for me.”

“Anything.” Castiel sat himself up in bed and sat beside Dean who was still lying in the bed. “I will do anything for you, Dean.”

“Make this your home,” insisted. 

“My home?” Castiel asked, tilting his head to the side in that amazing way that he does. 

“Yes,” Dean confirmed. “When you aren’t out there working, be here. Be here with me.” 

“Are you asking me to move in with you?” Castiel asked. 

“Sorta,” Dean laughed. “Not sure if this is the place you want to live. So, I am more asking you to make me your home.” 

“I would like that very much, Dean.”

“So, it’s settled.” Dean grabbed Castiel and pulled him to lie back down on his chest. “You are home now, Cas.” 


End file.
